


Nautical Blues

by skivern



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Ocean, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Romance, Short Stories, kpop, satzu - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivern/pseuds/skivern
Summary: « a collection of SaTzu one-shots & short stories »





	1. forword

**_Nautical Blues_**  is a collection of one-shots and short stories dedicated for  ** _Satzu_**.

In accordance to the title,  ** _Nautical Blues_** is a theme that involves the ocean, sailing ships, and the bluest ambiance of the day— although some have no accordance to the theme.

However, most of the stories are a means of practice in writing and style, as well as contributing to the  _ **Twice Fandom.**_

Most of these stories are fictional and have  ** _no_**  relation to real life circumstances.

The contents could vary from  ** _domestic fluff to inappropriate circumstances._**

**_Again, everything is fiction._ **

If you are disturbed by reading about the  ** _love between two women_**  and rather  ** _inappropriate scenarios_** , then I suggest that you should close this book and look for another that suites your taste.

**Opinions are subjective, after all.**

I hope that all of you could bear the grammatical errors that would appear in the chapters as  ** _English is not my first language_**.

**_Sincerely, Kia_ **


	2. come back home

The cool breeze blew away the strands of hair on her face to the side, and brushed against her cheeks. It was too early in the morning, and the dawn veiled the small town in ethereal blues. The voices of the seagulls filled the serene silence in the harbor and the salty scent of the sea accompanied the atmosphere like a loving friend. The wood beneath her creaked as she walked to the edge of the weather-beaten pier, hands inside the pockets of her grey coat.

She stared at the horizon where the sea met the blue sky. The sun was still in the midst of waking up, but the ambiance was bright enough for the young woman to see the cobbled stones, wooden cottages, and vintage shops the surrounded her while she was walking to the harbor. She watched the waves crashing majestically against the base of the cliff where the old lighthouse stood alone.

Tzuyu breathed the crisp, salty air before breathing out a long sigh. She lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck for warmth, despite the coverage of the polo neck she was wearing underneath her coat, then raked her fingers through her ebony hair. She closed her eyes, and unsuprisingly, the image of a certain woman appeared.

She recalled the warmth from the woman's loving smile early in the morning Tzuyu wakes up beside her, or when her lover wakes up to Tzuyu staring at her beautiful features. They'd kiss each other good morning, and have soft conversations in bed before one of them would stand up and make breakfast, while the other would hug them from behind and rest their head on their shoulders. It was mornings like these that Tzuyu had missed.

Lately, Tzuyu has been waking up to an empty space under the white covers of their bed. She'd stare blankly at the ceiling before getting up to an empty house and make breakfast without anyone hugging her from behind. She sighed.

She recalled the woman's angelic laughter, bouncing on the walls of their apartment. She would beam at Tzuyu with a large grin, and the laugh escaping the beauty's lips were music to the tall woman's ears. The woman would sing randomly at home, whatever time of the day, and Tzuyu wouldn't mind how loud her lover would go. She was like a beautiful siren that captivated the brunette, and Tzuyu wouldn't have it any other way.

Lately, the apartment has been nothing but silent. It took a long time for Tzuyu to get used to it. She couldn't listen to the lovely voice she held so dear in her heart, and the walls of her apartment has never been so cold. The only sound she could here was the ceaseless shatters of her broken heart.

She recalled the nights where the both of them stayed up late. She remembers the pull on her hair when their kisses become heated. The intimate touches of their hands roaming on their bare bodies, the warmth of their breaths tickling their skin, and the blissful moans against her ears. The woman would hold her close, finger nails scartching her back, as the both of them created the synchronized rhythm of their love has long since been engraved in the back of her mind.

Lately, Tzuyu has never felt so lonely. Her friends would drag her out of the apartment to local bars, and Tzuyu would bring home random women, only to wake up the next day alone and empty. Although she was thankful for Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon for trying to help her forget, even just for one night, but she still longed for the woman who packed her bags and left.

Tzuyu wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. She thought that she was strong, but couldn't handle it anymore. The young brunette hung her head low and continued to let the tears she has been keeping for years fall to the wooden platform. She cried. The night of their fight replayed in her mind like a broken tape.

 _"I'm sorry, Tzuyu,"_  she said without looking at her in the eyes, _"I'm with Dahyun now."_

She couldn't believe what she heard. It shattered her heart into millions of pieces,  _"Tell me, Sana, did you even love me?"_

 _"I did,"_  she said. Tzuyu could clearlu see that Sana tried not to stutter.

 _"Look at me, Sana,"_  she was in tears. Sana stared directly into her eyes,  _"Tell me that you don't love me anymore."_

 _"I don't love you anymore,"_  she stared directly in Tzuyu's eyes.

 _"Tell me what did I do wrong?"_  She pleaded. This can't be happening.

_"You didn't do anything wrong, Tzuyu. It's—"_

_"It's not you. It's me, isn't it?"_  Tzuyu scoffed, shaking her head,  _"Don't pull that bullshit on me, Sana. I know you better than that."_

_"I'm sorry, Tzuyu."_

Tzuyu watched the blonde woman pack her things that night as she stood by the doorway of their bedroom. There was  _nothing_  she could do anymore. Sana brushed past her with the suitcases in her hands.

The tall brunette didn't want to look back when she heard the front door open and closed her eyes shut as she waited for the inevitable sound of the lock. It was silent.

Tzuyu turned around to see Sana staring at a photo framed on one of the shelves. It was the entire group enjoying a day at the carnival, but beside it was a photo of the two of them at the same carnival three years after the former photo.

All of the pain, the angst, and the obstacles they had broken down on their paths to be together were now thrown away as if they were nothing. Sana fiddled with her fingers before turning back to Tzuyu.

Without words exchanged between them, Sana walked back to Tzuyu. She wrapped her hands around her nape and pulled the tall girl in a passionate kiss.  _Their last kiss_. Apologies and pain were felt between them, and Tzuyu knew that the both of them were in tears before Sana pulled away, grabbed her luggage, and locked the door.

Tzuyu opened her eyes and wiped the tears from that fell from her cheeks. It has been three years since Sana had walked out of her life, and the pain she felt had become dull. She heaved out a long sigh when the cool breeze brushed against her cheeks and blew her hair to the side.

She notice the hues of blues and deep purples that coated the sea, the boats on the far end of the harbour from where she stood gently moved against the waves of the salty water. It crashed against the rocks and the base of the cliff to her right, spraying white foams, and the old lighthouse stood at the top of the cliff, unbothered by the world around it. Seagulls sang and filled the morning atmosphere as they flew around the bluest sky she has ever seen, searching for the fishes at the shallow parts of the sea. She breathed the crisp, salty air once more and felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She sighed and raised her arms high. It was as if her eyes had finally opened to the details of the world around her for the first time after being blinded.

_Maybe she needed that pain after all._

She didn't want to lock her heart away in thw dark, because Tzuyu knew that she is still in love with the woman who left. She didn't mind anymore. Although, she still hoped that Sana would come back in her arms and she knew that it was unlikely—  _she hasn't heard from her since she left town_.

Tzuyu was willing to let go when the right person enters her life, so until then—  _she'd wait_.

Tzuyu lowered her arms and shoved her hands inside the pockets of her coat. She closed her eyes once more, letting the cool, ocean breeze take her thoughts away. Gentle thuds of the footsteps and the wood creaking reached the tall brunette's ears, but she doesn't mind. She knew one person in town who also comes to the pier to clear their head—  _Myoui Mina_. She was one of her friends who was willing to listen and be a shoulder to cry one, in which she did.

The tall brunette and the Japanese had become close as friends, and Tzuyu has never been more grateful to have her as one.

When the footsteps came to a halt behind her, Tzuyu smiled, eyes gazing at the horizon in the distance, "Honestly, Mina. I have never felt so calm since Sana left. It took me, what? Three years to get over her?" she chuckled to herself, "I don't think I'd be able to get over her though."

Silence. Tzuyu knew that Mina was listening so she continued, "I'm still in love with her, and I'm willing to wait for her to come back home. No matter how long it would take," she sighed, and raked her fingers through her hair, "I know. I've said that before, but it's different now... if I find someone who is willing to be patient for me, then I won't hesitate on letting Sana go. I'll accept the fact that she's happy with Dahyun in the city. I mean, I have nothing but a quaint café I inherited from Mom compared to Dahyun who can give the whole world to Sana. So, yeah," she rubbed the back of her head, "I'll let her go, but until then, I'll wait for her, Mina. I love Sana so much. I miss her– I miss her so much."

"I miss you too, Tzuyu."

The world stopped moving around her and the only sound she could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat.  _It can't be_.

The brunette turned her head around to face the source of the voice. The young woman's breath hitched, her hands began to tremble, as she stared into the chocolate eyes of the woman who caused her pain.

The  _very woman_  she said she'd wait for.

Sana brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a gentle smile formed her pink lips, and she hugged herself at the tall beauty before her. It's been three years since the last time she saw the tall Taiwanese that had never failed to capture her heart once more. She had almost forgotten how it felt to have the younger woman's gaze on her—  _she felt warm and nervous._

She had missed the young woman so much that she cries silently in her sleep, and Dahyun didn't fail to notice her misery. Sana did—  _still —_ love the woman she left behind, and she had regretted leaving the only person who ever loved her wholly. So she was given a kind choice, to go back home or stay.

That was how Sana found herself back in the old, small town she had longed to come back to. She knocked on the door of their apartment, but no on answered. Remembering where the young woman would hide the spare keys, she unlocked the door only to see it unoccupied. She was a bit disheartened but she didn't stop to look for her lover. Sana had thought of asking her old friends, but thought better of waking them up in the middle of dawn. Instead, she went to the place she thought where the young woman would be.

And there she was, standing tall and beautiful the way she remembered her to be.

It amused Sana to listen to Tzuyu assuming that she was their friend, Mina, but her heart ached to hear the young brunette's promise to herself. Despite the pain she caused her, Tzuyu was willing to wait for her. She doesn't deserve the young woman.

"Sana," she breathed out, "Y-You're back."

Sana smiled and nodded, "I came back."

The edge of the young brunette's lips curved upward, and the sight of her handsome smile made Sana's heart race. God knows how much she had missed her.

"I-I thought you won't come back," Tzuyu stuttered. Sana chuckled, closing the distance between them until they were inches apart.

"I regretted leaving you, Tzu," Sana smiled sadly, "It pained me to know I've hurt you. That I just threw away the struggle we went through together to get here. I was stupid to leave the person who loved me for me," a tear escaped her eyes, and Tzuyu cupped her cheeks, wiping it away with her thumb.

"I kept hoping that you'd come back," Tzuyu said, pressing their foreheads together, a tear escaping her eyes as well, "Heaven knows how long I was willing to wait, Sana."

"I heard everything you said, Tzu. I'm so sorry," she breathed, afraid that if she spoke louder her voice would crack and tears would fall.

"I never stopped loving you, Sana," Tzuyu whispered, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Sana cried.

"I never stopped loving you too, Tzuyu," she managed to say and wrapped her hands around the tall woman's nape, pulling her down for a kiss.

Tzuyu moved her hands and held on Sana's waist, pulling her close. She had almost forgotten how it felt to have Sana's soft lips on her again, she could hear the pounding of her own heart in her ears as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Passion filled the both of them, arms held each other close, afraid to lose each other once more and letting the other know how much she has missed the other one in their kiss. It was a silent promise to never leave each other anymore. The both of them pulled away from the kiss, and leaned their foreheads against each other— wide grins adorned their beautiful faces.

"I missed you so much, Tzuyu."

"I missed you too, Sana," Tzuyu pulled away and kissed the blonde's cheek, "Let's go home."


	3. morning

It was early in the morning and the sun hasn't risen yet, but the cool brightness of dawn bathed the atmosphere in hues of blues. The sound of waves crashing harmonized with the calling of the seagulls in the distance and created a blissful music that filled the serene silence of the bedroom.

Tzuyu basked in the in the crisp, salty breeze that slipped through the opened window that gently blew strands of green-dyed hair from her face. She has been sitting on the cushioned seat directly built under the large window, after staring at her girlfriend's beautiful sleeping face with a loving gaze the moment she woke up.

A sketchbook sat on her lap with a pencil in her hand. The white page that used to be blank was now filled with soft strokes of a figure, accented with rough edges to achieve the sketchy illustration she aimed for. Tzuyu wanted to capture the beauty sleeping inside the lump on the bed and replicate the scene on the paper.

After capturing it with her camera for reference when she decides to paint later of course.

The young woman was quite glad for having artists as friends. Rosé and Chaeyoung had been more than glad to teach her in the visual field of arts when she simply asked for inspirational designs to create for her coffee art to add at the café.

She chuckled when the memory of the Chipmunk and Baby Tiger stressed each principle in the arts even though it wasn't necessary.

Tzuyu loved them anyway.

\---

  
Tzuyu stared at her short best friend. A confused frown written all over her face. The short girl kept running across the room, picking up books and notes that-Tzuyu was sure-was about visual arts.

While Chaeyoung was collecting stacks, a tall red head was stressing over where to place the extra easel in their wide work space for the perfect lighting. She kept placing it somewhere close to one window and then to another, it went on until Tzuyu was sure that Rosé was going back and forth.

_I think I came in a wrong time._

"Is there something wrong guys?" she spoke up. Tzuyu had been there for about twenty minutes now and she had enough of watching them running around their studio. It made her dizzy.

"Oh, Tzu! You're here!" Rosé beamed as she, finally, placed the easel on the spot near the window along with hers and Chaeyoung's. Which was the first initial decision of the easel before going over to the other windows back and forth.

Tzuyu pressed her lips in a tight smile and gave a curt nod.

"You're gonna need all of these textbooks," Chaeyoung said as she happily walked over to place the large stack that was taller than her on the desk.

Tzuyu creased her brows in question while keeping the tight smile at the small girl. She was sure that she looked awkwardly in pain when she wasn't.

_Just how many textbooks do they even own?_

"I don't think all of this is necessary..." her words landed on deaf ears.

Chaeyoung clapped her hands, "Let's get you started!"

She never questioned their methods since then.

\---

  
She heard the sheets rustling and Tzuyu snapped her gaze to the lump shifting under the covers of the bed.

She watched as the love of her life draped an arm to the younger's side of the bed and patted the empty space, obviously searching for the warmth of the Taiwanese that was there thirty minutes ago. A slight frown settled on the shiba inu's face. Tzuyu suppressed a chuckle.

 _Cute_.

The woman moaned from the lack of warmth and made an effort to sit up on the bed, her eyes still closed. The white covers fell from her milky-white shoulders and pooled around her waist, revealing the shiba inu's naked state that reminded Tzuyu of their activities last night.

Though unruly, her brown hair down past the shoulders that resembled the stream of waterfalls hidden inside the thick woods. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Tzuyu couldn't suppress the soft chuckle that escaped her lips anymore. The brunette on the bed slowly opened her eyes and her gaze landed on the tanned woman sitting by the large, opened window.

"I was wondering where you went," she said in a throaty voice from having just woken up.

"Good morning to you too, Sana," Tzuyu teased, "I honestly thought that you'll wake up around noon considering last night." She winked.

"Yah! It's too early for that, Chewy-ah," Sana pouted and a slight blush settled on her cheeks. She pulled up the covers to hide her front, "Come back to bed, Tzu. I miss your warmth."

Tzuyu chuckled, "Already? I've only been out of bed for thirty minutes." Sana shook her head.

"That's too long already, baby," slowly the pout morphed into a playful smirk, "I can tell when you're gone, Chewy-ah. You can't slip away from me even if you wanted to."

"Are there any reasons for me to slip away?" Tzuyu asked. Sana merely shrugged.

"I don't know," she pouted once more, "Meeting up with another woman while I slept?"

Tzuyu pressed her lips in a smile, "You're cute when you're trying to be possessive, baby."

"I don't think I need to try, Chewy," she stuck her tongue.

Tzuyu only shook her head with the smile still on her face, "I was hoping to finish this sketch before breakfast." A soft smile settled on Sana's face.

"You can finish that later,  _Jagi_ ," Sana whined and cutely tilted her head to the side, giving Tzuyu her irresistible puppy eyes, "Come back to bed and cuddle with me."

"What if I want to sta-"

"Yah! Tzuyu!" Sana kept the pout on her face, lifting the white sheets up to her chin, "come back to bed and cuddle with me~"

Tzuyu knew that there was no arguing with the brunette early in the morning, so she sat up from the window seat and placed her things back on the desk nearby. Tzuyu walked to her own side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Once she was settled, Sana immediately snuggled closer to the Taiwanese, draping her limbs of the tall woman and burying her head in the crook of Tzuyu's neck.

Tzuyu chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Sana from under the brunette and rubbed her bare shoulders, and Sana relaxed in her arm. The younger pulled the white cover over them and leaned her head against Sana's.

"I love you, Tzu," Sana mumbled against her neck.

Tzuyu kissed the crown of Sana's head, "I love you too."


	4. lace & red lipstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of 2
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> Mature language ahead

Legend says that there is a castle that stood in the mountainous country, cursed to be hidden and forgotten from the rest of humanity because of one man’s greed and doomed everyone who lived there— the _royal_ family and their _loyal_ staff. No laughter can be heard throughout the day when the sun shone, nor would there be music playing in the empty halls. The _grey wolves_ paced and howl by the borders of the castle, guarding whatever foreign intruder approaching the desolate castle.

Unless they were invited by the _mistress_ herself.

The family became a nightmare; neither dead, nor alive. And the staffs became carnivorous creatures lurking in the dark, protecting the royal family.

However, a _hunter_ discovered the cursed castle and made a quest to destroy the _vampires_ that lived there. The last generation had been nothing but kind towards humanity, yet they burned in the pyre. Their screams echoed throughout the night that served as the triumph for the _hunter_ who swore to protect humanity.

Little did they know that the _last Zhou,_ a baby, had been hidden during their raid and lived alone in the cold, brooding castle. Protected by the grey wolves and raised by the _Witch of the Undying Woods._ Park Jihyo swore to take care of the orphaned child and the young mistress had grown into a fine, yet beautiful woman with a stone heart. At least, to the others…

 “Earth to Chou— hello? —are you alright?” a voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

Tzuyu blinked, remembering where she was in the first place. Neon lights of purples, reds and blues flashed across the dance floor where a crowd danced to the blasting music, grinding and pushing their bodies together. She was inside a _nightclub_ , apparently dragged against her will from the castle and down to the village below by none other than one of her best friends.

A hand held her shoulder and her gaze turned to a woman with blonde hair, staring at her with concern. It took a bit of a moment for Tzuyu to process the question hanging in the air.

“I’m fine, Elkie.”

“Are you sure?” the said friend raised a brow, “You spaced out a bit.”

Tzuyu sighed, “Just remembered how _fucking_ boring my life is at the castle.”

“That’s an awful subject to think about, but you don’t have to lie to me,” Elkie squeezed her shoulder, “You were thinking about your parents, weren’t you?”

“It’s lonely at home. How could I not wish for them to be there with me?” Tzuyu frowned, “I’ve only seen them through their paintings in the grand halls and knew about them through Jihyo-eonnie.”

“But you wanted to know them personally and experience having a family, yes?” Elkie asked with a soft voice, leaning closer to the youngest for her hear against the loud music blasting from the speakers.

Tzuyu nodded before she downed the remaining contents of the drink in her hand. _Straight whiskey._ Elkie caressed the younger’s dark hair while she called the bartender for another glass.

“That’s your eighth glass tonight, Tzu,” the bartender said after complying her request, “How drunk do you want to be?”

“Drunk enough to be numb, Lisa,” Tzuyu downed the bronze liquid once more and the bartender could only sigh.

“It’s been weeks,” Lisa whispered to the other blonde after pouring the youngest another drink in her shot glass, “You’re her best friend, there’s got to be something you could do.”

Elkie eyed the vampire in concern, hoping that the youngest couldn’t hear them, but the latter was busy nursing the drink in her hand despite still being sober. She knew that Tzuyu could take more until, surprisingly, twenty-three glasses.

“ _Hmm,_ ” Elkie hummed, dark eyes roaming around the loud nightclub as if there was an answer hidden in the crowd, “I’m not so sure. I haven’t thought of anything but drag her ass down here in your club.”

“May I suggest something?”

Elkie turned to the older woman curiously, bringing her drink to her lips, “Go ahead— shoot.”

“She needs to get laid,” Elkie choked and coughed for a bit, but it was enough to get Tzuyu’s attention to them.

“What happened? Are you alright?” She asked.

Elkie shook her head and cleared her throat, “I-It’s nothing, Tzu. I’m okay.”

“Her drink’s strong,” Lisa said. It was true enough that Elkie’s drink was stronger than Tzuyu’s.

Tzuyu sighed, “Be careful when you drink, Elkie,” She gulped the last of the content in her glass before suddenly standing up, “I’ll just go to the bathroom for a minute.”

When Tzuyu disappeared through the crowd, Elkie glared at the other blonde, “Seriously?”

Lisa shrugged, “I mean, why not? It could just be a one night stand anyway, or it could be something more.”

Elkie narrowed her eyes at her, “You know it’s not her first time, right? And she’s not into men.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Lisa chuckled, “I know, she has a _package_ down there _,_ and I totally get that. But what I mean is that Tzuyu is a _literal_ goddess and she could have any woman she wanted, but apparently she doesn’t want to do with _humans._ ”

“After hearing the story from Jihyo, how could she not?” Elkie sighed and gazed at the direction where the young vampire had gone, “She changed after that when we were children.”

“Sometimes… it’s still amazed to know that your group of friends and with _the same ethnicity_ are immortals, but don’t tell me you haven’t seen some people eyeing Tzuyu like a piece of meat since the you guys came in.”

“You mean, women,” Elkie raised a brow.

“Men and _women_ , actually,” Lisa clarified before pointing at somewhere behind the blonde Chinese, “That one over there had been staring for quite a while now.”

Elkie followed where the bartender was pointing, and she found a group of friends sitting on a booth not far away from the bar. It seemed like a happy reunion was happening and they were all pretty with the way they dressed themselves in cocktail dresses and suits. She could have sworn that these girls could’ve taken anyone that showed interest.

However, most of them were sitting _too close_ to each other.

“They all look like couples, Lisa,” She noted before raising a brow, “Which one?”

“It’s the brunette on the left beside the girl with purple hair,” Lisa smirked.

When Elkie spotted the woman the bartender described, she let out a low whistle, “ _Well damn_ , she’s sexy.”

The woman was wearing a red dress that exposed her shoulders and her milky white thighs, crossing over the other. There was an air of sophistication despite laughing casually with her friends, but the Chinese had seen enough women in her _long_ lifetime to know that this woman knows how to flirt from the small gestures and way she held herself. Her lips were painted in red and she had the habit of biting her lips whenever another woman passes by, eyeing them up and down like preys.

The brunette seemed dangerous like the _vixens_ she had once known in Paris. (She and Xiao had to monitor the young ones when they sneak out and got themselves laid in those countless nights in the foreign country.) But Elkie had to admit that this woman was as gorgeous as her best friend.

 _Speaking of the best friend_ , Elkie watched as the woman suddenly stopped herself from their conversation and leaned forward on their table eagerly. Her gaze locked on someone across the club and the blonde saw Tzuyu walking back to the bar. She didn’t fail to see how the woman eyed her _lustfully_ and a smirk slowly formed on her lips.

“She’s interested alright,” Elkie said to Lisa and the bartender chuckled, leaving to tend to the rest of her customers.

“What did you guys talk about?” Tzuyu asked before sitting on the stool beside her, placing a hand on her knee out of habit whenever she leaves for a moment. Elkie turned to her with a smile, but she was watching the woman frown in the corner of her eye.

Elkie shook her head, caressing the hand on her knee to playfully spite the woman watching them. She laughed inwardly when she saw the woman throw a fit to her friends, “We didn’t talk about anything much. Just that you needed to get laid.”

Tzuyu scoffed, “Of all the conversations you two could have talked about, it had to be _that?_ ”

“Why not?” Elkie shrugged, brushing her hand up and down the younger’s arm, “It’s been a while since you bedded a woman.”

“It hasn’t been that long and I’m not planning to.”

Elkie rolled her eyes, “Please, don’t tell me _fifty-two_ years isn’t long. That was exactly the last time you had sex and we were in Vienna.”

“I’m not interested in doing so, Elkie,” Tzuyu sighed, “You’d be surprised to know that I don’t want things like that anymore.”

Elkie’s brows perked at the younger’s words, “Don’t tell me you’re not interested in women anymore, Tzu,” the youngest shook her head.

“It’s just the walls of the castle are getting boring,” Tzuyu sighed once more, “It feels _dead_ with just me living in it.”

Elkie frowned, “Knowing you, you and Jieqiong don’t want to settle down. Why don’t you get _a sex slave_ then?”

Tzuyu choked on her drink before saying, “Yah, Elkie! I don’t think anyone would want to be willing, especially since I’m a vampire.”

“Who knows?” Elkie shrugged, but Tzuyu just scrunched her face in disgust, “You’re not exactly saying no, but I understand that you want to have someone living with you. Not necessarily settling down and have a relationship with them, but that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Tzuyu shook her head and brought the glass against her lips once more, “I doubt I’d find love.”

“Well, if you’re still up for a one night stand, there’s a brunette in a red dress interested in you over there,” Elkie discreetly pointed to the booth behind them and Tzuyu followed, “Give yourself one night out of this loneliness, Tzu. And maybe after that, you could go around and find love.”

The woman, no doubt, was beautiful, yet she was _human_. Tzuyu hadn’t had sex (she wouldn’t dare use the word _tasted._ ) with a human, and usually just nymphs who walk up to her and flirt. But the young vampire couldn’t help but feel a certain curiosity about her and she doesn’t know why.

“I’ll think about it,” was all she said while staring at the woman.

Elkie chuckled, “Good then. I have to get going now. You know how Xiao gets when I get home late again.”

Tzuyu hummed before turning around once again, “How is she and her girlfriend?”

“She and Eunseo are planning to move in together. And I’ll have the apartment all to myself again,” Elkie grinned.

“That’s nice,” That was all Tzuyu said before adding, “Send them my regards and tell Xiao that we should hang out sometimes with Jieqiong.”

“I’ll let them know,” Elkie leaned close and left a kiss on her cheek, “Don’t go past your limit, alright?”

Before taking the shot glass up to her lips, Tzuyu chuckled, “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

\--

 

A group of seven friends seated themselves in a booth not far from the bar, only because their fuckgirl of a friend, Minatozaki Sana, had been eyeing a certain foreign woman for the past three weeks. When Sana had noticed her at the same place one Saturday night before, the Japanese knew that she _had_ to have her. Call it a bit stalkerish, but it was normal for the _snake_ to observe her prey before the kill just to avoid future conflicts. As much as she planned to bed the girls of the entire village, she didn’t want to accidentally sleep with someone’s wife.

Right now, Sana and the rest of her friends were watching the foreign woman, donning a white buttoned up shirt tucked under dark jeans with her hair cascading down past her shoulders like waterfalls, sitting by her usual spot by the bar.

Sana had gathered that the woman was friends with the bartender and had, surprisingly, high tolerance with alcohol. She had counted twenty glasses or more before the foreigner showed the familiar signs of dizziness. This impressed her a lot. However, it would be difficult to get in bed with her without the aid of alcohol than Sana had initially thought.

“Damn. She’s smoking hot in those jeans, Sana,” Nayeon said, observing a certain pair by the bar. She turned to Sana who was sitting across her, “But they seem like girlfriends though.”

Tonight, the woman was accompanied by another woman with blonde hair and the mere sight irked Sana, but she didn’t show it. She has to act cool.

“No, Nayeon, they’re not,” Sana said confidently while casually taking a sip from her drink.

Nayeon smirked at the younger, “Damn that confidence, Minatozaki. It’ll backfire on you one day.”

Sitting beside the older girl, Jeongyeon fixed her bright blue, boyish hair before wrapping an arm around Nayeon. She clicked her tongue and shook her head, a smirk on her lips, “Our resident _snake_ is back at it again.”

“You’ve _already_ bedded nearly half of the women in this village, Sana-chan,” Mina, a Japanese like herself, said while leaning against a shorter woman with boyish hair like Jeongyeon.

“I have to agree with Mina-chan,” Momo, another Japanese, said while clinging against her purple haired girlfriend with a frown on her face, “You’re not going to take the entire village, are you?”

Sana chuckled, “What if I am?”

“We’ll throw you in a ditch,” Dahyun deadpanned.

Sana rolled her eyes, “ _Come on_ … It’s fun. But then again, you guys wouldn’t know that because you’re all in love with each other.”

“I’m betting on fifty won that you’re the bottom,” Nayeon remarked before taking her drink against her lips.

Momo raised her hand, “I’m betting fifty too.”

“Same,” Jeongyeon said.

“I agree with them, sorry Sana-chan. You’re gonna bottom tonight,” Mina said. Soon enough, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, the one cuddling with the penguin, followed.

Sana rolled her eyes for the second time that night, “Oh, please,” she scoffed, “I’ll be the one on top. I like watching them covered in sweat while squirming and moan under me when I finger the fuck out of them.”

“Can I wrap her mouth with duct tape?” Chaeyoung groaned, “I can’t stand Sana-eonnie’s uncensored her mouth.”

“In due time, my child,” Nayeon leaned closer and patted the shorter woman’s head, “You could use also something to gag her with for good measure.”

Sana ignored the older woman, “Come on, Chaeng, it’s not like you haven’t—”

“The blonde one’s leaving,” Momo cute her off and their gazes snapped to the bar. Sana frowned when the blonde left a kiss on the taller woman she had been eyeing on.

“They’re _definitely_ girlfriends,” Mina mumbled.

When the blonde had finally left, the woman was finally alone for the brunette to make her move. Sana drank the last contents of her drink. She was about to stand up when Dahyun grabbed her wrist.

“What now?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

Dahyun was still watching the scene at the bar before saying, ignoring her, “Sit down and wait for a bit. Let her for a little while or else she’ll think that you were waiting for her girlfriend to leave.”

Mina snorted, “Technically, she was.”

Sana scoffed and crossed her arms, “It doesn’t matter. Can’t you guys see that I’m not the only one waiting to make a move?” She pointed at another booth and sure enough there were not one, but four women eyeing the foreigner by the bar. They whispered to each other while glancing at the beauty.

“Just let Sana be,” Nayeon said when she turned to the said booth, “That woman’s beauty is no joke, and everyone can see that.”

“Thank you, Nayeon-eonnie,” Sana smirked. She rarely calls her eonnie because all of them had agreed to call each other as equals (except for the younger ones like Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, who were very adamant in calling the older women respectfully) unless she was teasing.

The older woman rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You’re still gonna pay us fifty won each, Sana. You’re going to bottom tonight,” she then shooed the _snake_ away.

“In your dreams,” She sassily walked away from them and headed to the bar. In the corner of her eyes, the women who had been eyeing her _prey_ frowned and she smirked in triumph. _She’s mine, bitches._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to write down your thoughts in the comments below, it really helps to know whether you enjoyed my content and point out some things in the stories. I would appreciate it very much and it motivates me a lot. Also, don't be afraid to give (detailed) requests.


End file.
